1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of generating a boot image for fast booting and an image forming apparatus for performing the method, and a method of performing fast booting and an image forming apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various hardware functions of electronic products have been replaced with software functions thereof. This is because advancement in hardware technologies has reduced restrictions to software. However, as various functions have been provided using software, software capacity has been increased and software processing has become complicated. Software has been efficiently developed using various types of middleware, but the more types of software used, the slower a system booting time/speed of an electronic product. Although a system booting time varies according to system type, a personal computer (PC) or a server system has a very long booting time for initializing device drivers therein and the system, thus causing a waste of energy or time. Also, a system booting speed has been an important issue for not only computers and server systems but also other electronic products having various functions, such as digital televisions, mobile communication terminals, and navigators. In recent years, the speeds of booting electronic products range from about several seconds to several minutes.